


Come On My Teselecta

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Wedding of River Song" AU, in which Rita and the Doctor look for the <em>Teselecta,</em> steal a head in a box and try to convince a self-described psychopath to revert time to its original state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On My Teselecta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts).



> With thanks to P to betaing, jpgr for an episode transcript and shadowofreflect for screencaps so I could sense where the hell I was going with this story without resorting to video.
> 
> This story is based on Steven Moffat's script for "The Wedding of River Song," with a nod to "A Good Man Goes to War" and the short story "The Gift." Whenever possible, I've tried to change the dialogue, but some dialogue is taken directly from the episode.

Winston Churchill asked (or, rather, yelled) for the Soothsayer and his assistant, having forgotten that he kept throwing them in the Tower of London.

Churchill's Praetorian Guards drug the Soothsayer and his assistant to Churchill's desk. Both wore dirty tunics and broken sandals. The Soothsayer also wore a toga; although the Soothsayer admitted he wasn't from the upper classes of Earth, Churchill thought he looked better with a toga, and outfitted the Soothsayer as such.

"Doctor," the Soothsayer's assistant whispered, "must we go through this every day?"

"Yes, we must, Rita. We're not going to be able to fix history until Churchill realizes that there is something wrong with time."

"Doctor, I'm getting impatient with the game you're playing with Winston Churchill. And I'm tired of your beard. Is it normal for Time Lords to even _grow_ beards?"

"Yes, it was perfectly normal for Time Lords to grow beards. I prefer to not grow one unless I'm in periods of duress. Just wait a while longer. I think we're going to convince him to let us go today. Or this today of todays, whatever this day is called."

The Doctor and Rita were forced onto their knees in front of Churchill's desk. Churchill asked his guards to leave the three alone.

"Tick tock goes the clock," Churchill started. "That's how that nursery rhyme starts. But our clocks, they don't move. They never tick. You keep saying that time needs to be fixed, Soothsayer. And you _never_ stop saying it. Meanwhile, your assistant, she's silent. What do you have to say for yourself, Assistant?"

"He asked me to be quiet, Imperator."

"According to you, everything that has ever happened or will happen is happening right now. Which leads me to my next question—where did time go?"

"A woman," the Doctor said.

"It's a _long_ story, Imperator. We'll be on our knees for a while." Rita winced. "That didn't come out right. May I request a couple of chairs?"

"If your story is as long as you say it will be, Assistant, then yes, request granted. Guards, get the Soothsayer and his assistant chairs."

The Doctor turned to Rita. "Why didn't I think about asking for chairs?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're using your brain at all, Doctor."

"Oi!"

 

Near the end of the Doctor's life, the Doctor took his last companion, Rita, to a bar in the future, far away from Earth.

"Do you think I'll get the chance to meet a Dalek?" Rita asked as they sat in a bar.

The Doctor adjusted his cowboy hat, then stroked it, thankful River wasn't there to blast it off his head. "No, you don't want to meet a Dalek. They're dangerous. The one in that junkyard we met was dying. Healthier Daleks are even worse. You can't approach them directly or they'll kill you. And they're hard to defeat, but they can be defeated. With my luck, you'll meet a Dalek sooner or later."

"And why are we meeting a dead man?"

"So many questions! We're meeting a dead man because he has something that I need. You'll see. Now hopefully that's the last question."

"But you haven't answered my first question."

"Ah, yes, what was your question again?"

"Why are you reading a copy of _Knitting for Girls?_ You're not a girl, and I've never seen you knit yet."

"I have it in case I regenerate and I turn into a girl. And maybe I'll be ginger by then. I don't know."

A hooded figure sat at the Doctor's and Rita's table. He lowered his hood. His right eye was covered with an eye drive, what appeared to be a strapless plastic-looking black eye patch.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur," the Doctor said. "Sorry you've passed on."

"What?"

"I know you died six months ago, Vandaleur."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and flashed the light inside of Vandaleur's uncovered eye. "See, Rita? That's Justice Department Vehicle Number 6018, the Teselecta. I need you to keep this a secret from anyone you meet, okay?"

"Ye—"

"Don't even say it. Just nod."

Rita nodded, a surprised look on her face.

"Oi! Where's your captain?"

 

After the Doctor's failed attempt at live chess with Gandok, Silence agent and a man fond of Viking-style clothing, Gandok led the Doctor and Rita into the Seventh Transept, torch in hand.

Rita was still a bit shaken up from watching the Doctor in the spectator section, unable to help him or else face electrocuting herself. She didn't have two hearts and regenerations to spare.

The Doctor grabbed Rita's hand. "It's okay, Rita," he whispered. "That was my plan, to not get electrocuted. I don't think now is the right time to look for a new body."

"I sense that, Doctor."

A rat scurried in front of the Doctor.

"Rats. I _hate_ rats."

Rita laughed.

"Wait, why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe someone like you is afraid of rats."

"They carry diseases."

"They don't carry _that_ many harmful diseases."

"They carry a lot of diseases that are dangerous to Time Lords. If one bites me, I don't know if I could live. And as I said before, I quite like my current body."

"Relax, Doctor. We're almost there."

"Doctor," Gandok said, "there's nothing to be afraid of. The rats won't bite you."

"Oh, good."

"The skulls eat them. Have you forgotten that the skulls can behead you?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to say that's even worse than the rats."

Gandok lead the Doctor and Rita to a black box.

"This is Dorian's head," the Doctor said.

"Dorian was wealthy enough to buy a box. If I was rich enough I'd buy a box for my head too."

As the Doctor opened the box with his sonic screwdriver, Gandok put the torch into a sconce and drew a gun at the Doctor.

"Good luck, Doctor. At least if you die here, I don't have to bury you."

"Gandok, watch out for that—"

Before the Doctor could finish, Gandok fell into a pit of skulls, hidden by a trap door. By the time the Doctor could get to the pit, the skulls were attacking Gandok.

"You don't want to see this, Rita. I'm sorry, Gondok."

The Doctor closed the trap door with his sonic screwdriver. The trap door's banging woke Dorian up.

"Doctor, how are you? Who's the girl?"

"I'm Rita Azfal. I'm the Doctor's companion."

The Doctor let out a sigh.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's recently lost a couple of his other companions."

"River Song?"

"No. Amy Pond? Rory Williams? Did you know them?"

"No."

"He lost them when they decided to sacrifice their lives so the Doctor could get away. I told the Doctor I was ready to die. I thought I was dead, in Jahannam—a strange Jahannam, without flames, angels or trees.

"Jahannam?"

"It's like a hell. Or literally, like living on a star."

"Oh."

"And he was right. Where I was wasn't Jahannam at all. It was some prison ship meant to entrap me because of my fear of my father. For me to escape, I had to let my fears go. Unfortunately the warden of the prison ship got to Amy and Rory before they could escape. And it's really hurting the Doctor. They were like his family for a while. It took him the longest time to even seek out what we were searching for. I had to convince him time and time again to face his fears while he was jumping around the universe, visiting all his old companions and figuring out a way to join the Beatles, of all bands, and now we're here in front of you. We're here to save time before it's too late."

"If it makes our dear Doctor feel better, Amy and Rory died as heroes. As for myself, well, I think those Monks at Demon's Run caught up to me."

"Demon's Run?"

"The Doctor knows what I'm talking about. How are my injuries?"

"Well, Dorian…" The Doctor looked below Dorian's box. "I don't think you want to know how bad your injuries are."

 

Back at Buckingham Palace, Churchill had relented and given the Doctor and Rita chairs to sit in.

"This is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard, Soothsayer."

"You can call me 'Doctor' any time you'd like, Winston."

"I don't know who you are."

"Oh, we know each other, Winston. We've met several times before. I may have not looked the same, and you may have not met the companions I was with at the time, but trust me, we know each other."

"Let's move on, shall we, Soothsayer? You mentioned this woman…"

"Yeah, Doctor, you haven't told me about River yet."

"I'm getting to her, Rita. Be patient."

 

"You're saying the Silence wants me dead," the Doctor said to Dorian.

"No. They don't want you _alive._ "

"That is the same thing, Dorian."

"They're afraid for your future."

"What's in my future?"

"They say that on the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature could speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

The Doctor pulled out a notebook. "Silence will fall when the question is asked."

"Not _will,_ Doctor. _Must._ Silence _must_ fall. They want to keep you from getting to Trenzalore."

"Why do they want to keep me from going to Trenzalore?"

"Because of the first and oldest question in the universe. I believe you would want to know."

"Yes."

The skulls in the transept faced the Doctor and Rita.

Rita ran to Dorian's box and shut it.

"Good girl, Rita! Let's head back to the TARDIS."

"No, put me back," Dorian said, his words muffled by the box. "You're hurting my nose."

 

By this point in Rita and the Doctor's story, the three had moved to Buckingham Palace's Senate Room.

"Why are we here, Winston?"

"It's Imperator to you, Soothsayer. Follow the lead of your assistant."

Churchill pulled out a revolver.

"Doctor, look out!"

Rita grabbed the Doctor's arm and moved him out of the way of Churchill's revolver.

Once the Doctor was away from the revolver, a black mark appeared on the Doctor's arm.

"The Silence!" Rita whispered.

"I know. Stay calm, Rita."

"Sometimes we must do what we need to do to fix the ills of the world, Soothsayer." Churchill said. "But since I can't do that with your assistant in tow, please continue."

 

"You have to go to Lake Silencio," Dorian said, his box still closed. All three were in the TARDIS console room.

"Rita, open Dorian's box. He won't shut up."

Rita did as the Doctor told her to.

"It's a fixed point in time," Dorian continued. "And like Lake Silencio, your death is a fixed point in time. You can't run away from it."

The phone in the Doctor's TARDIS rang.

"Hello."

 _"Is this the Doctor?"_ The voice was a female voice.

"Yes, this is he."

_"This is Nurse Miller on behalf of the Lethbridge-Stewart family. We've been trying to contact you for the longest time. Your friend the Brigadier passed away a few months ago."_

The Doctor couldn't speak.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Rita asked.

"An old friend of mine died."

"It's time, Doctor. Time to go to Lake Silencio."

The Doctor pressed and pulled various devices on his TARDIS console. "It's not time yet."

"You're actually going to see your dead friend. That's the thing, Doctor: He's _dead._ "

"But it's the Doctor's friend who died, not your friend. If he wants to go back to his friend's funeral, it's his choice, not yours."

"Time depends on the Doctor getting to Lake Silencio."

"I've had enough."

"No—"

Rita closed Dorian's box.

"Thank you, Rita."

"You're welcome, Doctor."

 

At the Brigadier's funeral, the Doctor, along with Rita, sat with several other people in a couple of pews. They were the most outlandishly dressed people at the funeral. One wore a red velvet smoking jacket; another, a long multicoloured scarf. The most tasteless outfit had to belong to the fellow with the multicoloured coat. Rita found herself sitting between the Doctor and a man in a brown suit and Chuck Taylors.

"What was the Brigadier like, Doctor?"

"I spent a lot of time with him on Earth once, when there were more Time Lords in the galaxy. I lost touch with him for a while, but I made visits to him every so often. He's one of the bravest and smartest men I ever met. I knew this day was coming, but I'll miss him."

"Do you think we could go back in time and meet him someday?"

"Maybe. That is, if there's a someday."

"Are we staying for the wake?"

"I don't think we have time to stay at the wake. It'll get ugly. Maybe later, after we fix time."

 

The Doctor laid out three envelopes in front of Rita and the _Teselecta._

"You can't deliver these letters yourself?" Captain Carter, the captain of the _Teselecta,_ asked the Doctor.

"No. I would be crossing my own time stream, and we can't have that."

"You do realize this is the end for you, Doctor?"

"I do."

"Surely we can do something else."

"No."

The Doctor walked down one of the corridors of the TARDIS. Rita ran after him.

"Maybe Captain Carter is right. Maybe there's something the _Teselecta_ can do for you."

"No."

The Doctor continued walking.

 

"You invited your friends to your death—this Amy, Rory and River that you speak of. But you didn't invite your Assistant."

"Rita had to look after the TARDIS, Winston. Meanwhile, I had to die, but that didn't mean I had to die alone."

The Doctor told Churchill about his picnic in Utah in 2011 with Amy, River and Rory. As he was talking, two tally marks appeared on Rita and his arm.

"We're running out of time, Winston."

 

"So River drained her energy systems in her spacesuit and denied a fixed point in time."

"Exactly right. Next thing you know, the TARDIS materializes in the Strand and Rita and I are running away from Anglo-Saxons in tunics, only to be caught by your Praetorian Guard over and over again."

"Nothing's happened."

"Nothing's happened, Winston. And yet it keeps happening and nothing will stop it. It's 5:02 in the afternoon forever, and it's all because time is dying."

"Well, _something's_ happened. Apparently I have just fired my gun."

"I have a spear, Doctor," Rita said.

"And I have a pike. Apparently we are defending ourselves again. Silents. Once you spot them and look away, you'll forget they were even there."

The Doctor's and Rita's arms were now covered in tally marks.

The lights went off in the Senate Room. The Silents were hanging from the roof as if they were bats. A flash grenade was thrown into the Senate Room.

The Doctor grabbed Rita's hand. "Come on, let's go, Rita!"

The Doctor knocked Churchill over to try and escape the flash bang grenade.

"That was rude, Doctor!"

"Now is not the time to be chastising me for being rude. Now is the time to escape from—"

The flash grenade went off, knocking the Doctor and Rita down to the floor.

"Silents in your sight at all times," a female voice with a Scottish accent said. "Keep your eye drives synced."

"Pond," the Doctor whispered as Amy, dressed in a black military outfit, walked closer to Rita, Churchill and the Doctor.

Churchill raised his gun at Amy.

"No, don't shoot her!" the Doctor said.

Rita grabbed Churchill's gun and threw it to the ground.

Amy walked up to the fallen bodies of the Doctor and Rita. Amy shot Rita with her stun gun first.

"What are you doing, Amy? Why are you wearing that eye drive? No, no, no—"

Amy shot the Doctor.

 

Rita woke up first in the Orient Express. The Doctor was beside her and was still unconscious on a sofa. Churchill wasn't with them, but Amy was.

"Good afternoon, Rita." Amy was leaning on a doorway. "We need to wake the Doctor soon. We'll be in Cairo."

"I thought you died on that spaceship."

"I never died on a spaceship. I've been in charge of operations for Area 52."

"Area 52?"

"Our base in the Great Pyramid of Giza. We're trying to get time moving again. We've been looking all over for the Doctor to help us."

"Did you really have to stun us? I've never met you until now, but the Doctor said you were one of his best friends."

Amy pointed to a series of drawings. "I know."

"You remember…"

"Yeah, I remember the Doctor. I remember everything we did together. But there's one person I can't find. I don't know where my husband is."

"I hope you find him soon. I'd love to meet him."

"Let's wake the Doctor up. We need to get him out of that toga and you in that tunic. We found the TARDIS and we were able to get you to some spare clothes before we took you to Cairo. You two should be okay. Oh, by the way, that beard he has looks horrible on him."

Rita nodded. "That's exactly what I told him, but he didn't listen to me."

Rita and Amy woke the Doctor up. At first the Doctor was confused on how Amy could forget she was the Doctor's friend, but when Amy showed Doctor her pictures and a TARDIS replica, he knew Amy wasn't an agent of the Silents. Rita and the Doctor changed out of their Roman garb; while the Doctor wore his tweed jacket, shirt, braces, trousers and boots as usual, Rita wore a shirt, jeans and sneakers. Rita shaved the Doctor's beard off, and the two returned to Amy's office.

Then the Doctor and Amy were confused at Rory (or "Captain Williams," as Amy called him) walking into Amy's office and Amy not recognizing him.

"Poor Rory," the Doctor said to Rita. "He's always the loyal solider, always watching out for Amy. Let me talk to him."

Rita sighed and followed the Doctor.

"You should date your boss."

"Sorry?" Rory said.

"She thinks you're a McHottie…ness. Take her out for texting…and scones. That sort of thing."

"The Doctor is trying to say Amy likes you and you should ask her out," Rita said. "After this whole time thing has been sorted out."

Rory nodded. "Oh. I'll think about it."

 

There was a holding tank in the Great Pyramid. The only beings in it were Silents.

"We've captured over 100 Silents and relocated them here," Rory said.

"We know about the Silents," Rita said. "We've met them."

"But we've never _seen_ them before," the Doctor added as a Silent was looking back at him.

Amy gave Rita an eye drive and offered the Doctor the same thing.

"If you'd like to keep your memories of the Silents, Doctor, I advise you and Rita to put these on."

"Are you sure these drives won't hurt us, Amy?"

"It's the only way to remember the Silents." Amy sighed. "I hope they don't kill us."

The Doctor and Rita put on the eye drives.

Time began to tick again when the Doctor walked towards River, who was waiting for all of them in the King's Chamber of the pyramid. (There was even a clock in the King's Chamber that documented time moving again.) Behind her was Madame Korvorian, the woman who tried to condition River to kill the Doctor.

"Hi, Honey, I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

"I brought a new friend with me. Her name is Rita."

"Doctor, are we supposed to share her?"

"No. She's my companion when you're not around, dear. And she's not interested in me. She's more interested in my library."

Rita's eyes widened. "I can't believe he hasn't touched it in years. I've never seen so many autographed anatomy books in my life."

"I was obsessed with collecting autographs at one time. But that was when I thought long hair and green jackets were cool. Green jackets aren't cool any more. They're a thing of the past."

"I thought you looked handsome in your green jacket, Doctor. They're certainly better than your dreadful hats."

"River, can you let me keep a hat for once?"

"Time is dying and you two are flirting," Kovorian said. "Doctor, just die already and let time move on."

River confronted Kovorian about Kovarian's treatment of her. Meanwhile, the Doctor tried to touch River to get her to return to Lake Silencio, to the point where, for a brief moment, they _were_ at Lake Silencio. Amy's soldiers restrained him, and eventually the Doctor was handcuffed.

The back and forth between River and the Doctor over starting time again ended when there were drops coming from the Silent holding tanks.

The Doctor turned to Kovorian. "The Silents were never trapped in those tanks, were they?"

"No, Doctor. They were waiting for you."

The Silents started electrocuting Amy's soldiers.

As soon as the Silents started attacking, Rita pulled out a hairpin from her hair. She picked the lock on the Doctor's handcuffs.

But that victory was short-lived. Rita was the next victim of the Silents.

As Rita fell, the Doctor waited until the Silents passed her body. "No!" he cried out.

He checked Rita's neck for a pulse. Rita was dead.

While the Silents claimed more of Amy's soldiers as victims, the Doctor took Rita's body away from the action, making sure her eye drive was off her face.

The Doctor was able to make it back before one of Amy's soldiers barricaded the entrance to the King's Chamber.

But Amy's associates were still dying. If they weren't being electrocuted by the Silents, the eye drives, which were malfunctioning because of the Silents' escape, were getting them.

"Everyone, remove your eye drives!" the Doctor said.

River went to Amy to help take her eye patch off. The Doctor ran to them.

"We can stop this right now, River."

"But we've been working on something, Doctor," Amy said.

"There's nothing you can do. My time is up. Enough people have died for me. I've got to go, Pond."

"Doctor, please let us show you what we're working on!" River said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

Silents were ramming against the barricaded door.

River sighed. "We may as well go to the Receptor Room. Doctor, I hope you're ready for a climb. And how'd you get your handcuffs off?"

"Magic."

 

And so the legend of the Doctor ended some time after April 22, 2011, 5:03 PM. The Doctor convinced River to kill him, and she did. River went to Stormcage for several years for the murder of the Doctor. Time reset. Amy and Rory were living and back at their home, happily married. And River was able to sneak out of Stormcage every so often and see her parents.

After the Doctor's death, two monks took Dorian's box back to the Seventh Transcept. His door was closed.

"I might be a head, but I have rights. I demand you open my door."

The monks put Dorian's head back where his head was at before he was taken in the TARDIS. The shorter of the monks opened Dorian's door, and the two walked away.

"It's you! It's you and the girl!"

The monks stopped, then returned to Dorian's box.

"They said you both died before time was restored! How did you escape?"

Rita took off her hood. "Captain Carter asked the Doctor if there was something his crew could do. They offered to stow away the Doctor and sacrifice their ship for us if it meant the Doctor could live again."

The Doctor took off his hood. "We accepted. I hopped in the _Teselecta_ first, before I sent the letters to Amy, Rory and River. Rita hid inside the TARDIS while I went off to die, or, rather, pretend to die, to preserve the integrity of the time streams. I was hoping River would kill me as soon as lunch was over with them, but instead she managed to hold her fire. My wife is a brilliant woman, but I wasn't expecting to not die in that moment.

"I was thrust back onto the TARDIS, where Rita was, and the two of us crashed in the Strand. You should know the story by now. Chased by Anglo-Saxons, caught by Praetorian Guards, Holy Roman Emperor Churchill, the whole lot."

"But we had to find a way to put me in the _Teselecta_ so I wouldn't be stranded when the Doctor was transported back to Lake Silencio to fix time. So I had to pretend to die. We needed the right moment to strike."

"Before we left the TARDIS and were chased by Anglo-Saxons, we looked up the history of the Silence and the people affiliated with it in the TARDIS' index. We were ready for any type of possible situation that Rita could pretend to die in—killed by an agent, shocked by an eye patch. Then, while we were walking by the tanks of the Silents in Area 52, we knew that we could easily fake Rita's death by electrocution from a Silent. Without a word, just like the Silents."

"I pretended to be electrocuted, the Doctor pretended to mourn over me outside of the King's Chamber, and I boarded the Teselecta."

"When I got married to River, I pretended to tell her my name."

"But instead she saw you two in the Teselecta's windows," Dorian said.

"Yes."

"Does Doctor Song know your name, Doctor?"

"Well, eventually she does know my name, but how she learned it? That's for her to know and no one to find out. Not even Rita."

Rita shook her head.

"And we had to make sure River couldn't tell anyone. Isn't it brilliant, the Teselecta? A Doctor in a Doctor suit, the best looking Doctor suit yet. Time said I couldn't miss my appointment on the beach. Time _didn't_ say I could sneak out of a burning boat with my companion in tow."

"So you're going to let everyone think you two are dead."

"I have to lie low now. I've gotten too big for the universe. Besides, I need a vacation, and I'd like to go on vacation without _something_ going wrong in the universe. Into the shadows we go."

"What about Doctor Song? Is she still in prison?"

"Her days, yes. Her nights… Well, that’s between her and me, eh?"

"The fields of Trenzalore are still waiting for you, Doctor. Your fall is coming. And the question, the question that must be answered, it's coming for you."

"Say goodbye to Dorian, Rita."

"Goodbye, Dorian."

The two gave Dorian a salute before walking away from Dorian.

"The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who?"

"I know, Dorian," the Doctor yelled.

 

"So, Rita, where do you want to go? There are so many planets out there for us to go to. Winter Wonderland? The Planet of the Coffee Shops? Barcelona?"

"That's a city on Earth, Doctor."

" _And_ it's a planet. There are dogs with no noses there!"

"How about Brighton, on Earth?"

"Brighton? There's nothing special about Brighton."

"It's special to me, Doctor. My family would spend holidays there. It's a place where I could forget about my father's demands for once. A place where I could be myself. I don't care what other people think of Brighton. I want to go there anywhere."

"Well, it's your decision. Any specific time period? I kinda want to avoid the mid-1980s. I don't want to cross my time stream yet again."

"Another Doctor? An earlier you?"

The Doctor nodded. "The one in the horrible coloured coat. That one."

Rita nodded, then shrugged. "No, not really."

The Doctor pushed and pulled things on the TARDIS console. "To Brighton!"

With no set time and her coordinates to Brighton, the TARDIS was on her way.


End file.
